neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Absalom Bar Game
After completing their first missions, involving the slaying of Kobolds and Goblins, the two parties decide to have a nice, relaxing evening with a friendly competition. Dungeon Master Jake and Emerson Party Members Jake's Group: *Chase *Rembrahk *Ryner *Skull Ninja *Shadow *Traven's Ranger Emerson's Group: *Hekrion *The Kobold *Nagisa *Risona *Shylia * Mission Goal Win the bar game, and win a Bag of Holding and a whole lotta items. Mission Summary The Absalom Bar Game started normally. The order of the participants were selected randomly, and they started their play. When it was their turn, each player would choose their best skill check, and then perform a feat that suited the skill. Those who were not currently participating would have the chance to mess with the current participant. At first, basic tricks were performed: hiding coins in one's sleeves, climbing the support beam of the tavern. Soon, however, the types of feats started growing in danger: leaping over a great sword, knife tricks, and getting hit in the arm by the strongest person in the room, Rembrahk. As more and more people were knocked out of the competition, the number of interferences started becoming dangerous as well. Eventually, Ryner was knocked to the ground with a flaming arrow fired by Nagisa. This resulted in Rembrahk becoming enraged. Through the efforts of Hekrion and Chase, the fighting was prevented. After everyone calmed down, Risona approached Ryner, claiming that she would heal him. In actuality, she was attempting to murder him by casting Blood. Through a trick of fate, Ryner became stabilized, and was able to be healed further by Chase. The Bar Game itself, came to a close, with Shadow being the winner. Inside of the Bag of Holding, disappointingly, was a giant lump of coal. Soon after the bar game, Hekrion and the Kobold decided to take a walk outside, and calm down from the activities that had happened earlier. Everyone else returned to their rooms, except for Rembrahk, who waited at the end of the hall, waiting. That night, however, Risona managed to sneak her way into Ryner's room, to finish the deed of killing him. However, she found him awake, staring at her with a spell prepared. After a brief exchange, Ryner felt she was a threat, and fired a round of Magic Missile as a warning shot. As soon as the spell hit the door, Risona bolted out of the room, yelling that Ryner was attacking her. The sounds coming from the hallway caused Nagisa to look out her door to see what was going on. As soon as Rembrahk saw Nagisa, however, he charged right into her, tackling her into a wall. This brought even more people into the hallway, and soon a fight broke out between the two groups. Nagisa was soon killed, her flaming compound bow been taking by . Risona attempted to light the tavern on fire and escape on her own, but the tavern's magical wood support beams were able to extinguish the flames. However, the fight was interrupted when a large number of goblins swarmed into the inn, spreading a gas that knocked the party members unconscious. Outside, Hekrion and the Kobold were returning from their walk. Upon sighting the large mass of goblins around the tavern, they turned around and attempted to get away. However, this attempt was thwarted when they were hit with stun darts. Follow-Up Quests Goblin Invasion Category:Missions Category:Emerson Missions Category:Jake Missions